The Valentine Ball
by Agent louise
Summary: There's a new guy in school but Amy never met him 'til the valentine ball. Ian migrated with Natalie to USA. They both have different schools but well Ian never met the red headed 'til the valentine ball. My first story.


My first story hope you will like it and thanks to KTrose12 for letting me borrow Stephanie Turner but decide not to

Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues

Amy's POV (including thoughts and feelings)

It was Friday and is Febuary 14: Valentines day. I decided not to go to the Valentine ball in school. BUT….

"Amy hurry up and change you've got two hours from the ball!" Nellie shouted from down stairs

"Nellie I'm not going." I shouted back to her

"Come on. Get out of the house for a while and enjoy. You might even meet that new guy- probably Ian- there."

"Oh..and what's next, Amy makes goo-goo eyes at him!" This time it was Dan.

"YOU DWEEB!" I said shouting to him.

"Come on Amy, You need to go or we won't stop talking here." Nellie said going up to my room.

"But what will I wear?" I asked Nellie.

"Well let me go in then and I'll pick out your dress." Nellie said from outside.

I sighed and said "Ok."

Nellie walked in the room and immediately went to my closet opening it and browsing through all the knee-length dresses I had and pulled one out.

"Wear this dress 'cause it will look nice on you." Nellie said.

I looked at the dress. It was a white knee-length dress designed with ruffles on it's skirt and was short- sleeved.

"And what am I going to pair it?" I asked her.

She didn't answer but immediately went to my shoe rack and took a pair of white flats.

"Ok," I sighed. "Now I'll go but only for the sake of you guys not going to tease me."

"Yay! You are finally going now get changing." Nellie said as she went out the door leaving me in my room alone for me to change.

As I finished changing within five minutes I looked at my reflection at the mirror. I had to admit that Nellie was right. I did look good. _I wonder what would Ian think if he saw me in this dress…. Stop it Amy. You don't like him anymore. He tricked you and left you for dead in Korea. Just shake it off._ I told myself

I went down stairs to find Nellie and Dan waiting in the living room and when they saw me they gasped.

"I knew you would look good in that dress." Nellie said.

"Will I walk going to school or you would drop me of there?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Of course I'll drop you off. Dan get the car keys and clean your room after 'cause I'm leaving you here." Nellie said

"Ok." Dan sighed

He returned back with the car keys and a bag of chips.

" Vye. Gope you well had a nite evenic." He said as he munched on the chips.

"Swallow and speak." I said

He swallowed and said "Bye. Hope you will have a nice evening."

"Thanks Dan." I replied.

"Lets get going 'cause we have thirty minutes." Nellie said.

"Ok." I replied silently as I walked out the door going to the car.

Ian's POV (including thoughts and feelings)

I was bored. It is February 14 and I see a lot of people- especially couples- going arm on arm as they walked out on the street. Plus, it was the Valentine ball tonight and I didn't want to go because a lot of girls would be storming around me. BUT…

"Ian get dressed and hurry up you've got to go to the ball!" Natalie shouted form outside my room.

"Natalie don't disturb me and I don't want to go." I replied to her.

"Come on," she said as she pounded on my door. "You might even meet Amy Cahill there- though I really insist she comes to shopping with me- but really you have to go or-."

"Or what?" I interrupted her.

"Or I'll post some of your Diary entries on Face Book!" She said and that ringed the bell on my head.

"How do you even know my Diary entries?" I asked her.

"Dear Brother you should take lesser time eating because all you do is talk and complain."

"Well, I know you've read it but how would you-. You actually found the key to the lock."

"That's right and I copied some down."

"Oh for crying out loud I'm going!" I shouted as I took out a tux and put it on. Oh, it's been so long since I last put on a tuxedo. **I wonder what is Amy doing right now but she does not even school in my school but it's been a long time since I saw her and- **_Ian you don't miss her because she's just a worthless peasant- my head said. No Ian, you love her and tell her that- my heart also said. _Enough. I am not listening to any of these reasons because I am just going there so that Natalie wont post any of my Diary entries.

"Natalie, I am going already!" I shouted as I went down stairs.

"Ok. I told Derek to round up the car. He's waiting for you outside!" She shouted back from her room.

"Ok!" I shouted back and went outside to see Derek waiting for me inside

Amy's POV

We arrived at school in ten minutes to see that a lot of people my age already there dancing inside some with pairs some without.

"Well, just call when it's over and I'll pick you up." Nellie interrupted my thoughts.

"Thanks Nellie but I'll walk home." I said as I opened the door.

"Are you sure?" Nellie asked and I simply nodded

"Ok. Bye." She said.

"Good Bye Nellie." I replied to her. After she left I noticed a car that pulled right behind her. Inside the car I saw a flash of black hair and amber eyes. I thought that was Ian but those features could belong to anyone else. I thought as I walked in the school to the gym .

Ian's POV

After the car in front of mine left Derek immediately pulled in. I thought I saw Amy because a girl with reddish hair and green eyes looked into my car but that could be anybody because she only gave a quick glance and looked away so I was not able to see her face.

"Sir, please call when the Valentine Ball is done and I'll pick you up." Derek interrupted my thoughts.

"Ok, Derek." I replied as I opened the car door. As soon as Derek left, I went into the gym and sat on one of the tables. I sat there alone when a girl asked me to dance. I politely said no. Apparently more girls noticed this and came rushing over asking me to dance but I declined all of them. My eyes remained fixed on only one person. It was the girl with reddish hair and jade green eyes whom I'm pretty sure it was Amy

Amy's POV

As soon as I walk into the gym I sat on a table and immediately took out a book form my bag. It was a book about the life of Benjamin Franklin. I started to read it but a table, not far from mine was surrounded with a lot of girls saying "Do you like to dance?" but the guy sitting at the table declined all of the girl's offer. After all of the girls left, his eyes remained fixed on something or someone in particular on the direction of my table. I immediately knew he was starring at me. I recognized that he was the guy I saw a while ago in the car whom I thought he was Ian. This made me feel creepy and went out to get some air on the school grounds.

Ian's POV

The girl who I think is Amy gave me another quick glance. She noticed me staring at her and stood up and went outside to the school grounds. I must've spooked her because she went out fast. I went out to and saw her sitting on the bench near the tree reading. I knew it was really her so I quietly went near her and whispered near her ear "Hello love."

Amy's POV

As soon as I went outside I sat on the bench near the tree and got lost in my book. I came to my senses when someone whispered into my ear "Hello love." It was a guy who whispered it and in a familiar British tone. He also smelled good like clove. He also had jet black hair and wore a tux. I was certain this was Ian.

"He-hello I-Ian." I said mad at myself because my stutter came back.

"Amy, it's been a long time." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"My sister forced me to because she said she'll post a few Di- I mean journal entries if I don't." He answered. "How about you?"

"Dan and Ne-Nellie w-were so n-noisy."

"Ok. Mind if I take the seat next to you?"

"Sure," I said not taking my eyes of the book.

"What are you reading?" He asked me.

"Benjamin Franklin," I replied finally taking my eyes of the book. "Just out of curiosity, there were a lot of girls surrounding your table asking you to dance with them but you declined them all, why?

"I-I-I-I-I-I," he said and I was so surprised that he stuttered the pretty much worse than me.

"Blast it Amy Cahill. I have no idea of telling you this myself but a song will help." He said taking his ipod out from his pocket. He played the song of 'One Thing' by One Direction.

No one's POV. Song : **bold **Ian's thought's: _italic _Amy's thought's: underlined

**I tried playing it cool **_ Of course I would. _He always does.**  
Girl when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave **_ One example was my bad stutter in front of Amy. _He really was not brave enough to tell me he loved me in person.**  
Cause you make my heart race **_Always. _Probably.

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite

_She is my one and only kryptonite. _Well, he never came back for me as soon as he left me for dead in Korea.** You keep making me weak **_ When I look at your face, I am very weak. _Not any more**  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe **_I could barely breathe just looking at you. _When you left me for dead I was frozen with shock and pain I could not even breathe.

Some things gotta give now

_I wish I could say it. _Why wouldn't he just say it?**  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see **_I'm dying right here, right now. _If he is trying to, I can't see it.**  
That I need you here with me now **_I definitely need you now. _Why would I need him?**  
Cause you've got that one thing **_The one thing I never gave to any other girl. _And what would that be?

So get out, get out, get out of my head

_I want you out of my head. _Wish he would get me out of me out of his head.**  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is **_I have no idea what they call the feeling. _Maybe he's changed.**  
But I need that one thing **_You have it, Amy. You have my heart. _Maybe I was too hard on him.**  
And you've got that one thing **_I love you, Amy._ I totally admit it. I love him.

Now I'm climbing the walls

_Please know that I am. _I know you are.**  
But you don't notice at- **Amy stopped the song.

Both registered the moment. They were deep in thought. And Ian broke the silence.

"Amy I lo-"he said but was cut off by Amy. With a kiss. Ian kissed back. Until they broke for a small annoying thing called air.

"There. I found one way to silence you for a while," Amy said. Ian was so happy he punched the air and run around the school garden singing 'We Are The Champion.' Amy just laughed. Then they heard voices. I an stopped and gave a glance at Amy who was starring at the bush. Ian rushed to her side. With a knowing look, they opened the bush, just to reveal Dan and Natalie holding a video camera while they were looking at them.

"You little sneak!" Amy said at Dan.

"What are you doing?" Ian said to Natalie at the same time.

All of a sudden Natalie and Dan burst out laughing like maniacs, that they were clutching there stomachs so they can catch breath. Amy and Ian looked mortified.

"You -guys-were-like-all lovey-dovey- on each -other," Dan said between laughs.

"Yeah-it's-much-more-perfect-than-his-journal," Natalie said too between laughs.

"Break it up you two, let's go home." Amy said.

**Was it nice? Bad? Too much love-dovey? Don't forget to review!- Agent Louise.**


End file.
